Myvan
Myvan is the het ship between Ivan Bruel and Mylène Haprèle from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon Ivan has romantic feelings for Mylène and cares about her deeply, and does what he can to comfort her whenever she is scared or sad, as well as him treating Mylène very gently and considerately. At first, in the two part origins of the series, Ivan was too shy about telling her his feelings since Mylène is very timid and is worried that she is afraid of him, making it hard for him to approach her. Kim teasing Ivan about is crush and Mylène dashing away from Ivan after being scared by his loud serenade causes him to be akumatized into Stoneheart two times, where the second time had him kidnapping Mylène so they can always be together. In order to make Stoneheart drop his akumatized object, Ladybug gets Mylène to "accidentally" kiss the stone-themed villain. After Ladybug convinces Ivan to let Mylène read his song, Mylène explains that the reason she couldn't understand it and had ran off like she did earlier was because he was shouting, so Ivan apologizes and vows that he'll sing softer. In response and to Ivan's own surprise, Mylène hugs him, in which causes him to blush. In "Horrificator", the two and their classmates were helping Nino with the making of his film for a competition that has Ivan cast as the monster while Mylène serves as one of the heroes that fights the monster. The only problem, however, is that Mylène's timid nature has her being afraid of Ivan's costume and that leaves them in recasting the scene that doesn't have her screaming and hiding at the sight of the "monster". After Mylène dashed out of the room, due to the mean words that Chloé Bourgeois said to her, Ivan goes after her to see if he can cheer her up, by giving Mylène a pin badge that has the cross bone symbol of his favourite band. Mylène excepts her gift to her and puts it on before thanking him, but Chloé's earlier words to Mylène still stung her pretty hard and dashed to the girl's bathrooms to cry her eye outs, where she was later akumatized into the title villain. When Ivan went back to the classroom he tells Chloé that she is the one who "lame" and that she is the reason why Mylène is crying. Like everyone else when they first saw Horrificator, apart from Juleka, Ivan was scared of the akumatized villain, as well as confused why the monster would give him a friendly lick, before she captures Alix alone with Nathanial and dashed off with them to her lair. Horrificator's actions towards Ivan allowed Ladybug to identify the monster as Mylène, and after she and the others used Mylène's calming song to shrink Horrificator into a smaller version of herself, the shrunken monster into Ivan's arms. Seeing that the monster is now scared of them as they were earlier with her, he strokes Horrificator while Ladybug returns Mylène back to her normal self and repairs the damaged that Horrificator had done. Ivan is happy to see Mylène back to normal and is in no worse for wears, the two kiss each other, to which Nino records so he can include it as the kiss scene in his film. Fanon Myvan is one of the main canon ships of the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. The season two and three opening shows Mylène with mouse phone stickers on her face, and since many of the new miraculous in the series are people who are friend with Marinette and Adrien, as well as some of them being their fellow classmates, fans have began to theories that she would one day be entrusted with the Mouse Miraculouses. While Ivan's strong looking body form and the soft side he shows around Mylène has gotten a few fans to believe that his possible, entrusted Miraculous would end up being the Ox. Since Alya, Nino, Chloé, Luka and Kagami were given theirs when a family member or friend of theirs were akumatized or have been captured by one, there is a chance that Mylène and Ivan might be given theirs when either one of them is in danger and Ladybug needs one of their help to save the other, by lending either one of them a Miraculous. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Ivan/Mylene on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : : WIKIS : on the : on the Gallery Myvan (Horrificator) 2.png Myvan (Darkblade).png Myvan (Stoneheart) 1.png Myvan (Stoneheart) 3.png Myvan (S2 Opening).png Myvan (Glaciator).png Navigation